Testing applications to provide compatibility across a mobile platform (e.g., hardware configurations) may present challenges to application developers. For example, the mobile platform may be available on multiple types of devices, with each type of device having different amounts of resources, such as memory, processing power, battery power/energy, and the like. In addition, the devices may be capable of communicating using a variety of network protocols, including older protocols (e.g., 2G and 2.5G) and newer protocols (e.g., 3G protocols, 4G protocols, Wi-Fi, etc.). Thus, to ensure compatibility of an application across multiple devices and multiple network protocols, an application developer may test the application using multiple devices across different types of networks. However, such a testing process may be long and tedious due to the number of devices and network types that the application is to be tested across.